


Chuck E Cheese Cuddles

by LavenderAsphyxiation (ChanceTheDerp)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chuck e cheese au, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanceTheDerp/pseuds/LavenderAsphyxiation
Summary: Peeps goes to visit Spinel at work
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Chuck E Cheese Cuddles

Peeps stepped into the Chuck E Cheese. It was always such a bright and lovely place with kids running around, the scent of pizza in the air, and an atmosphere of childhood nostalgia. She walked over to the Kid Check station. Peeps smiled at the person working. “Hello, Bloop!” The blue haired girl smiled in response. “Ah, Peeps. I already know why you’re here. She’s on her shift right now. You can go sit at a table and wait till she’s free if you want.” Peeps nodded as Bloop pulled back the red rope and let her into the main part of the building.

Peeps walked around and found a table next to where the Chuck E Cheese mascot was interacting with some kids. She sat down and watched, noticing a few kids take a second to stare at her. She placed her hand over her eyepatch as she felt slightly self conscious. She tried to focus on the mascot. The person in the suit was slightly aggressive with the children when they touched and pulled on the suit, begged for pictures, and were annoying, but the kids looked happy nonetheless. 

After a while, all of the groups of kids had left, and the mascot was alone. Peeps sashayed over excitedly. She came up from behind the mouse, and tapped him on the shoulder. The suiter seemed confused, seeing as how a child wouldn’t be able to reach their shoulder unless they kneeled down, even with how short the suiter was. As soon as the mouse turned around, Peeps could sense the suiter had stiffened up. 

“Hello, Mister Cheese.”

The suit became much more animated the moment Peeps spoke. He waved as he bopped around a bit. Peeps giggled and took one of his furry paws in her hands. Peeps could see behind the big blurry eyes of the costume that the suiter looked a little shocked, but allowed the contact anyways. “I was wondering if I could perhaps get a hug?,” She said as she let go of the mouse’s hand and held her arms out.

The person in the suit compiled all too eagerly, and the mouse was quick to wrap his arms around Peeps. She reciprocated and rested her chin on the suit’s shoulder. She heard a contented sigh come from the inside of the suit, causing a smile to form on Peeps’s face. 

They weren’t sure how much time had passed before a sudden alarm went off, coming from a watch on the outside of the suit’s wrist. “H-Hey Doll, mind if we move this to the backroom? My shift is over and it’s getting kinda hot in this suit,” asked a muffled voice coming from the costume. Both of them released their grip and the mouse motioned for Peeps to follow as he began to walk towards a hallway at the back of the pizzeria. Peeps ran a little bit to catch up and walked with him, pressing into his side contentedly. 

In the hallway there were multiple red doors, and they entered one at the very back. Once inside, the mouse locked the door. He had lead her into a medium sized storage room. There was a shelf with extra Chuck E Cheese heads and a rack right beside it with extra body suits. There were boxes scattered and piled up all over, and in the center of the room, there was a small table with chairs all around it. “Why...hah...don’tcha go s-sit down, Kitten. I’ll only take a sec.” The muffled voice sounded slightly more tired than before. It was admittedly a little warm, and in that big fluffy costume, it was to be expected. Peeps pulled out a chair and turned it to the side, sitting down. 

The suiter took off the head and took in a large breath of air. Peeps sighed. She’d recognize those expired mascara stains anywhere. Spinel’s face gleamed with sweat and her pigtails were a mess. Spinel then took off her body suit, wearing her CEC employee uniform underneath. She put the costume into a gym bag and pulled out a water bottle, drinking it all quickly, and panting once her lips departed from the entrance. As Peeps silently watched her do so, she wished that she was that water bottle. Spinel shakily walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to Peeps and turned it to face her. Spinel’s face was still flushed red, and she was trying to get air.

Peeps placed a hand on Spinel’s knee with a look of concern on her face. “Do-Don’t worry, this is ah...normal. It gets pretty hot in that stupid costume and it isn’t very easy to breathe. So...Thank you for coming to see me at work, it means a lot.” Peeps smiled sweetly “Of course, Spinel. You’re my best friend. I love yo- er, being around you.” Spinel’s eyes teared up and she tackled Peeps into a hug on the floor.

Peeps wasn’t hurt, but even if she was, she wouldn’t have minded. All that mattered to her in that moment was the weeping angel that was in her arms. “Spinel, I’m so so sorry...I-” She was cut off by choked words. “Y-You called m-me your b-best friend. Y-You said you love b-being around me…Do...Do ya really m-mean it?” Spinel let out a dry sob and buried her face into Peeps’s neck. As Spinel cried, Peeps used all of her strength and carried Spinel over to a wall bridal style.

As Peeps sat back against the wall Spinel sat in her lap, facing her. Peeps started to hum quietly and gently ran a hand up and down Spinel’s back, listening as the cries slowly turned into sniffles and hitched breathing. Peeps gently pushed up Spinel’s chin and wiped away the remaining tears from Spinel’s tired eyes. “I mean it,” Peeps murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

As Peeps’s cheeks turned pink, Spinel had groggily moved her head to lay against Peeps’s collarbone. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, and her arms wrapped tightly around Peeps’s chest. Peeps chuckled and gently rested her chin on Spinel’s head. She clutched Spinel close to her and while daydreaming about the many reasons she loved Spinel, Peeps ended up drifting away with her. It was safe to say, it was the least chaotic work day of Spinel’s life.


End file.
